1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an electrode structure for touchscreen; in particular, to an electrode structure for a flexible touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional touch panel generally use indium tin oxide (ITO) to form the electrodes to make the electrodes imperceptible. However, with the gradual development to the large-size touch panel, some defects of ITO electrodes are emerged such as high resistance, slow response and etc. Therefore, the industry has been trying to use thin metal wires to form the electrodes.
In general, the touch panel using metal conductor as the electrodes often occurs the electrodes peeling due to the bad adhesion between the metal conductor and the common substrate, thereby affecting the performance of the touch panel. If applied to the flexible touch panel, it will exacerbate the occurrence of electrode peeling because the substrate is frequently deformed by the change of the environmental conditions.
In addition, the metal conductor is liable to produce metallic luster and be observed easily by the human eyes. Therefore, it is the goal of this industry must strive to develop a steady and invisible electrode structure for a flexible touch panel in conjunction with the imperceptibleness at the same time.